


Keep It In The Family

by jynx



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adoption, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, In other words--all the incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, merchant!Kili, miner!Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a rumor, then again there are always rumors, about Mad King Thror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It In The Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lakritzwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/gifts).



There was a rumor, then again there are always rumors, about Mad King Thror. They said, in secret of course, how he had gone gold mad and it hadn’t just ended with the material. The line of Durin was precious as well, and held far more worth than jewels or gold. Tainting it, having this precious and sacred line bred out, was something that Mad King Thror could not abide by.

So, it is said, he made his grandchildren lie with each other. The youngest, Princess Dis, had been bred not long after Erebor. She was still young and yet she gave birth to a healthy baby. That would have been the Crown Prince, with blond hair like the lost Prince Frerin, the Maker hold his soul. Soon after the loss on the battlefields of Moria the Princess Dis was once more with child. She gave birth to another baby boy, this one with hair as dark as night. This babe, though, was a tough one to birth and both mother and child were not thought long for this world. But, Maker prevailed, and they survived.

Now, these are just rumors. Some people remember the poor young princess with her two hungry boys, looking hurt in a way that is not easily fixed. Those who do remember do not know what became of her children. One day they simply were not with her.

Most assume the children never existed and the whole thing was a bunch of rumors and lies. Others remember the children, seeing them, playing with them, watching them when the princess needed a moment, and think something must have happened. Those who remember often think they were gotten rid of—either killed or sold or left somewhere dark with no one to help them. And some, a few some, believe they are still alive, in Ered Luin, with the rest of the refugees.

But then again, it was just a rumor. A story

=

Kili stood over his workstation, a loupe clenched to his left eye as he manipulated the fine wires. He threaded them and twisted with tiny pliers until the mithril did as it was bid. He twisted flowers into the headdress with sapphires and milky opals as petals and stamen and continued on to craft leaves into the rest of the headdress.

“You do such amazing work,” his father, Kefsir, said. “Much better than what I could ever have done. The Lady Dis will be most pleased."

Kili hummed softly and finished wrapping the last of the mithril. “I certainly hope so,” he said.

"I should have you do all the work for the market from now on," his father laughed. "Your work is what drew in her husband."

"As opposed to what?" Kili asked. He picked up the headdress and gently eased it into the cold water bucket he had next to his station. The water steamed slightly as the metals cooled and the gems finished setting. He'd polish it next and shine the gems but that could wait.

"As opposed to your charming good looks," his mother said as she breezed into the forge. She set a basket of fresh bread down on his father's anvil and kissed both of them. "You know that, you vain creature, tempting all sorts from their work and loves."

Kili rolled his eyes but smiled. "Funny, ma."

"Thank you, I am," she said. She smiled happily at both of them, hands folding on her soft stomach. "Fresh bread for you both, and a nice pat of herb butter, and dinner is cooking on the stove."

Kili leaned back on his stool and scratched at his beard. "You off to Aunt Cerini?"

"Of course," Ysja said with a sigh. "She's having difficulty birthing."

"If you're going to stay there," Kili said slowly, "would either of you object to me going to the deep dwarves? I'd like to see... Well."

Kefsir chuckled. "Yes, you want to see your lad."

"I don't like the deep dwarves," Ysja said with a tiny furrowing of her brow. "They go a little funny so deep in the mines."

"You like Bofur and Bifur just fine," Kili said.

"True enough," Ysja said. Her hands were twisted in her apron and she calmed herself visibly as she untangled them and smoothed the wrinkled fabric. "All right. Stay safe, would you? You know Hervor would stomp her way down to the Halls and drag you back."

Kili snickered. His little sister was a fierce dwarf already, even at the tender age of fifty-six, and not someone anyone wanted to mess with. Klypp, his elder brother, was equally as protective of him but more in the older brother looking after a little brother. No one in the family liked him going so close to the miners but there was something about Fili that made Kili shake off the familial worries.

"Clean up, eat, and then you may leave," Kefsir said. Kili nodded and watched as his parents touched their foreheads together and smiled in contentment.

He turned back to his workstation and started cleaning up his tools. He put them back in the leather tool roll and tied it up. He stashed them in a safe place and then grabbed a tiny bucket for the metal shavings and chips of stone he had discarded. He could always craft rings or bangles for the market at some point. The cheap ones sold just as well as the quality ones when it came to the market.

When he looked up next his parents were gone and Kili smiled in relief. He grabbed two of the rolls and started eating as he walked out of their shop. He could hear his parents talking and left the shop unlocked as he made his way through the busy streets of Ered Luin. They were higher up in the mountain, a more residential area than one of commerce, and as he made his way through the streets he could see the way the world around him changed. It was dirtier the closer to the mines and full smithies he got but plenty of business owners and other dwarves scrubbed the stone clean in front of their homes and businesses.

Fili was sitting outside one of the mines when Kili got there, covered in soot and rock dust, but he looked wonderful. His hair looked more grey then blond but his blue eyes shone like the gems Kili had just worked with. He smiled and went to his knees next to Fili, leaning in to give him a quick kiss. Fili smiled, straightening his shoulders and back, and flashed those ridiculous dimples at him. Kili reached up and ran his hands through Fili's hair.

They were silent, neither needing words, as Kili picked his way through Fili's hair, straightening it and fixing the beads and braids as much as he could.

"I need a bath," Fili said, his voice rough.

Kili nodded and stood. "Will we be bothered?" he asked.

"No," Fili said. "I think they figured you'd be by and wanted to get out of hearing range." He got to his feet, hands going to the small of his back as he leaned back and cracked it with a loud pop, before leaning down to grab his pick-axe.

"I'm not that loud," Kili protested.

"Louder than you think," Fili said. There was a hungry look in his eyes as he exageratted a leer. "Father congratulated me after the first night they heard you."

Kili shook his head. "You and your lies," he said with a put upon sigh. He was smiling though, and nudged Fili's shoulder as they walked. "Would you like to come hunting with me in a few weeks? We could use the fresh meat."

Fili nodded. "I would but we also need to talk about something."

"About what?" Kili asked, a little wary. He knew those words were bad in so many ways but he never doubted that Fili would toss him aside. As much as others joked Kili knew that Fili was his One. His family believed it was his craft but there had been a hole in Kili until he had met Fili and then that hole closed and a sense of rightness and contentment filled him. Fili was all Kili wanted, sometimes to the point of distraction, but Fili felt the same, and wasn't that all that mattered?

"Bath first," Fili said. He was smiling. Smiling was a good sign, wasn't it?"

=

They sat together, cocooned in the deep basin carved into stone that served as a tub for them, the water hot enough to turn Fili's freshly scrubbed skin a healthy pink. Kili nuzzled the back of his neck as he cradled Fili between his legs. The other dwarf chuckled and tilted his head to the side, letting Kili touch without complaint. Fili had his eyes closed and his head tipped back onto Kili's shoulder and they were just comfortable enough that moving was the farthest thing from either of their minds.

Fili reached into the water and threaded his fingers with Kili's and brought their hands to his lips, brushing them against the side of Kili's. "You know I love you. You are mine and my One and my everything," he said.

Kili felt his heart soar and the shiver low in his belly. "I love you too, Fili. You're my One."

"There's rumors," Fili said. "That the King is planning a quest back to Erebor to reclaim it."

Kili felt his head spin. What?

"He's already approached a few dwarves about going with him and I'd like to join them," Fili said. He shifted his head to be able to lock eyes with Kili. "I think we both should."

Kili opened his mouth and closed it, raising a hand to pet Fili's bearded chin. "Why?" he asked after a long pause.

Fili sat up and got out of the tub. He reached down and pulled Kili to his feet. "This is a conversation where we need to see eye to eye--and face to face." There was that smile, that little half-up sideways smile that made Kili's heart give a quick double thud in his chest.

They grabbed the rough cloth they used to dry off the worst of the water and went to sit on Fili's bed. Kili sat, legs folded in front of him, hands resting on his knees. He needed to hear Fili's reasoning for this. What good could a merchant wire worker and a miner be able to provide a quest full of great dwarves?

"This all started because of Bofur," Fili said with a smile.

"Of course it did," Kili said, laughing. "He's always so much trouble."

Fili hummed in agreement. "He said that King Thorin asked if he would consider joining the quest. Bofur agreed and wanted Bombur and Bifur with him, and of course the King agreed. Why wouldn't he? Bombur will keep them fed and Bifur is terrifying."

"Who else is in the Company?" Kili asked. "There must be one, right? A large one if we are to recover Erebor."

"It's not as large as you would think," Fili said. "Dori, Nori, and Ori. Dwalin and Balin. Bofur and Bifur and Bombur."

Kili ticked them off on his hands as Fili said them. "Is that it?"

"As far as I know," Fili said.

"That's nine dwarves," Kili said softly.

"Not a long distance fighter among any of them," Fili said.

Kili manfully resisted rolling his eyes. "Nori fights with a staff and Dwalin with his axes."

"Short-range," Fili said.

"Impossible," Kili replied. "What else do you know?"

"The King has been talking to the other tribes," Fili said. "To any who would come to his aid but not many are. The dwarves from Amon Rudh, Ered Mithrin, Gundabad, Nordinbad, Orocarni, and here."

Kili hummed softly. Since when was he the level headed one? "No one is keen on fighting a dragon, are they?"

"The thing's probably dead," Fili said. "Besides, anyone who goes with him is guaranteed a slice of the treasure. Imagine what you could do with one eleventh of all of Erebor's treasure. Imagine what I could do." He chuckled and smiled at Kili in such a sweet way that Kili felt his heart start to thump faster. "Imagine what we could both do with two elevenths."

Kili nudged Fili into lying down and nuzzled up against him, head tucked under Fili's chin and carded his fingers through Fili's chest hair. "I don't need any of that. It's not the worst thing, don't get me wrong, but I don't need it. I only need you."

"We need to work, though," Fili pointed out. "It would be easier to do it as something better than where we are now, wouldn't it?"

"Together?" Kili asked, curious. "You want us to...?"

Fili grinned. "I was actually going to talk to you about it in a few moons, when I figured out what to do. I want us to live together. If I can't find other work then mining then here is as good a place as any, but I can carve. Not well, mind you, but not horrible either."

Kili squirmed until he could get to Fili's lips. He kissed him, they kissed each other, hands grabbing as kissing became more, and all through it Kili could feel his heart thrumming with the same song in it's blood over and over again--a life together, he wants a life together. How could Kili say no to that?

=

"No!" Dis said, hands to her mouth, trying not to cry. "Don't you DARE, Thorin Oakenshield!".

Thorin ducked and darted to the side as she started throwing things. "Dis, I would--"

"You would!" she shouted. "You're damned well right you would! You'd take Fili--your HEIR!--and the last bit of Frerin we have and Kili, my baby, you'd take my babies--!"

"They're not your babies," Thorin said. "You gave them up so they would be safe from us, from the rumors, from knowing what their family really is!"

"Don't you mean who?" Vili asked quietly. He was sitting calmly at the kitchen table, smoking his pipe, but his eyes were locked on Dis. If only one good thing came out of their twisted family and their gold lust it was that Dis had met Vili and the man had put her back together after everything she had been through.

"No," Thorin said. "What. Our family and what we did more than defines us. It’s made us."

“You can’t take them,” Dis said between her tears. “Please, Thorin I already gave them away. Please don’t, don’t take them to their deaths too!"

Thorin leaned down and kissed Dis’s forehead, holding her to his chest as she cried. “It’s too late, sister. It’s done."

"No!" Dis said, pounding a fist against his chest. "No! You will bring them to me and tell them! Let me see my babies once more before you kill them."

Thorin let her pull away from him, stunned. Tell them? He couldn't do that! The families that took them in were blind to the truth of who the two children were. Balin had simply told them their parents had been killed and would they mind? Kili, his Kili, had been given to a family with other children. Fili had been handed to a barren family but they had wanted a child so very much.

"What harm could it cause?" Vali asked. He blew smoke from his nose. "You will all be leaving within the week. Who are they going to tell?"

Thorin looked down at his weeping sister and then at her husband. He sighed, pulling and holding her close, and nodded. "All right. We will tell them."

=

"Kili," his father said, distracting him.

Kili shook his head and focused on the careful wrapping on the pendant he was crafting. He wasn’t satisfied with it but it would be one of his last commissions before the Quest.He was working hard on creating enough bangles, rings, and pendants that his father would have nice items for the next few market days.

“Kili,” his father said again, this time with a hand on his shoulder.

Kili resisted sighing in frustration, only setting his tools down and turning to face his father. “Yes, father? Sorry, I was concentrating."

His father leaned in and planted a quick, whiskery kiss against Kili’s forehead. “The King sent for you,” he said.

“It must be about the quest,” Kili said. He stood, stretching and rolling his shoulders. He got stiff after so much hunching over his metal and gems.

His father hesitated. “I think it is a little more personal than that. He sent Lord Balin."

Kili stared. What? That made no sense.

“Your deep dwarf is here too."

Kili got to his feet, frowning, and followed his father from the workshop to the proper portion of the home. He did, indeed, see Lord Balin and his brother, Dwalin. Fili stuck to the walls, uncomfortable and uncertain, and Kili couldn’t blame him. The two older dwarves were terrifying in their own way.

“My lords,” Kili said with the tiniest of bows. “Is this urgent?"

“Not urgent enough for you to not look your best, lad,” Lord Balin said.

Kili nodded and, about to turn, saw FIli’s rising panic.

“I’ll help!” Fili said, pushing Kili in the direction of the room he shared with Klypp. Kili, amused, let him. He submitted to Fili fussing, undressing and then redressing, fixing his hair and running his fingers against Kili’s stubble. None of it was about Kili, he knew, but about Fili needing the reassurance and comfort of Kili around him.

Kili tugged him over and then kissed him, then his nose. “It’s okay."

“No,” Fili said, still agitated. “Something is wrong."

Knowing that Fili was usually as calm and easy going as a dwarf could be, and seeing him like this was worrying to Kili. What could possibly have done this?

“Fili?” Kili asked, reaching out to cup his face. “Tell me."

“They’re too tense, too cagey,” Fili said, words rushing together. “The way they say the King is summoning us? Just us? It feels like an execution is coming up. Something bad, something wrong. It’s so tense and distressed."

Kili leaned in and kissed him, trying to calm Fili.

There were rumors about the deep dwarves, how they developed something like a sixth sense. Other dwarves were wary of them because they went a little funny in the head, funny as in they seemed to know things that other dwarves preferred to keep silent. Fili told him that the stones spoke to him, the mountain whispering secrets.

Fili practically vibrated with tension. Kili pressed close, murmuring soft and soothing words. He stroked his beard and toyed with his hair, nuzzling him absently. Slowly Fili eased and Kili pulled away. He changed into better clothes, keeping an eye on Fili, and straightened himself.

“We should go with them,” Kili said. “I want to know what’s so important."

“I don’t,” Fili whispered.

Kili took his hand and led him back to Lord Balin and his brother.

==

They were shown into a room tacked full of maps with a table strewn with documents. Fili looked around, eyes unfocused, as he listened. Kili, holding his hand, was more wary when he saw the two dwarf seated.

“Your majesties,” Kili said, letting go of Fili to bow.

Fili drifted over to one of the walls and pressed a hand to the carved stone.

The Lady Dis rose and walked to them, embracing Kili tightly. Kili squeaked in surprise, not sure if he should return the hug. It was a hug, a tight and breathless hug. This wasn’t the hug one gave to a lowly merchant who had crafted something for you but almost the hug…the one...

“Fili?” Thorin asked.

“You keep too many secrets,” Fili said softly. “Especially from us. You should tell him."

“You know?"

“Some,” Fili admitted. “The stones. They know more than they tell us sometimes."

“What do you know?” Dis asked, finally letting Kili go.

He stepped away, maybe a little too quickly from the hurt look the Lady Dis threw him, but he ignored that hurt. He didn’t understand it, didn’t know if he wanted to understand it.

“The rumors about Mad King Thror were true,” Fili said. “The stones…they know me as if I am one of them. Only one of Durin’s line could be called such. Or so they say."

“They?” Thorin asked.

“The stones,” Fili said as if it were obvious.

Kili stifled a laugh. Talking stones. Princesses who embraced merchants. An audience with the king. He didn’t know if he could handle what was to come. He wanted to flee, to go back to his gems and his wires, or to his bow. He wanted what made sense.

Then what Fili said caught up to him.

“Mad King Thror’s story is true?” Kili asked slowly.

Thorin sighed, slouching back in his chair. “Yes."

“The children…died,” Kili said slowly. Fili drifted back over to him and took his hand. “That’s what everyone says. They died."

“Disappeared,” Dwalin interrupted. “That’s how it started. That they disappeared."

“We found families who would take care of them,” Balin said. “Who would love them as their own, and raise them better than they would be with everyone gawking at them."

Kili shook his head.

“Why are you telling us this now?” Fili asked.

“Because I wanted to see my children before they left to probably be killed,” the Lady Dis said, throwing a nasty look at Thorin.

Kili shook his head again, clutching Fili’s hand tightly. Fili stepped closer to him, brushing his hair back and nuzzling his ear. They ignored the gasps and swearing as Kili relaxed into him. Fili was…his brother? His One and his brother. Was Mahal really so...

“Irony,” Fili murmured. “Our creation is our blessing."

Kili snickered. “Only you."

“Are you…?” Lady Dis asked, hesitating.

“Mahal blessed us,” Fili said, turning a charming smile on her.

“He certainly has a sense of humor,” Thorin said, sighing.

“I.” Kili hesitated. “This is a lot to take in."

Fili nudged Kili over to where there were other seats. Kili glanced at him gratefully and sat. Balin poured them both wine goblets. Apparently they had expected this to not go as well as it was relatively progressing. Fili stood before Lady Dis and bowed, a tiny smile on his face.

“I’m Fili,” he said. “It is very nice to finally meet you."

The Lady Dis let out a choked noise and grabbed at Fili, pulling him into a hug. Fili, startled, let out his own squeak. Kili snickered into the wine. Yep. Lady Dis reduced them both to children with her hugs and forced the air from their lungs with her strength.

Kili looked at Thorin, a stone dropping into his stomach as he realized what that must mean. “Are you…?"

Thorin nodded.

“Oh,” Kili said weakly. Then, horror. “Does that mean?"

Thorin shook his head. “Fili."

Kili blinked, glancing at his One. A deep dwarf on the throne? Oh that would be interesting.

Thorin chuckled. “There will certainly be less secrets when he rules, if the stones tell him things."

“He’s a little uncanny sometimes,” Kili said, fond. He drank more wine. “You think we’re going to die?"

Thorin paused and thens hook his head. “No, but my sister—your mother—she wouldn’t hear of us leaving without her seeing you one last time."

“Do you need to do anything formally?” Kili asked, mind whirling. “To recognize us? Just in case? I mean, in case. And if.” He groaned and drank more. He didn’t know what he was doing. He was a prince? Well, the spare to the heir, but still. He was, what, third in line now? Did that mean he’d be expected to know things on the trip? Oh, hellfires. The trip. “This is not how I expected my night to go."

Dwalin chuckled. “You’re doing just fine, kid."

Kili slanted a glance his way. “You. You kept watching us. Me."

Dwalin’s lips twitched under his beard.

Thorin groaned and slouched further. “Dwalin."

“You told the Lady Dis…mother? Oh this is bizarre. You told her about me, about my work."

“Guilty,” Dwalin said. He had no shame.

Kili sighed. “Well, there’s nothing to do for it now."

“That’s a remarkable way of looking at things,” Thorin said.

“Adaptive,” Balin agreed.

“Insane,” Dwalin chimed in.

Kili eyed him. “This is going to be a very interesting trip, isn’t it?"

Dwalin grinned. “Kid, you have an all manner of things to learn."

“Be nice,” Thorin said.

“Yes,” Lady Dis said, sitting in her chair and holding Fili’s hand. Fili, meanwhile, seemed to be basking in this affection and connection. Kili just wanted to crawl into his workroom or his bed and never come out. “Be nice. And yes, they have much to learn, but that is easily taken care of. Being mean to your princes will not be tolerated."

“At least they can fight,” Dwalin said.

“He’s vicious, never spar with him,” Thorin warned.

Kili, drinking more of his wine, started to relax. There was…almost a sense of family about this room. Not unlike the sniping and conversation he experienced every night with his own family. Were they even his family now? Had they ever known? What would become of them when this was announced?

He opened his mouth to give voice to these concerns, but he saw the relief and love and worry on the Lady Dis’s face, the tension in Thorin’s, and closed his mouth. There would be time enough for that later.

=

The announcement of who they were was almost anticlimactic after the night Kili had had. Their families had been told in private and had not fought the truth. Kili assured them nothing would change. He refused to let it. He just, in a way, had two families now and wasn’t that wonderful? He wouldn’t be able to work for his father any more, having already had that argument with Thorin, but that didn’t mean he could exercise his royal power and send business their way.

His brother and sister were suitably bratty about the whole thing, which was a relief, but took it in stride. Hervor had demanded that once they had reclaimed Erebor that there be a wonderful ball where she could dance and twirl in a wonderful gown. Klypp had only sighed and mumbled that maybe there’d be a princess Kili could find for him to marry.

Fili’s parents, deep dwarves both, had nodded and accepted as if they had already known. Then again, maybe they had. The dwarves of the deep simply Knew Things and this had been a thing Kili accepted ages ago. Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin were unnerved by it, however, which amused Kili. And, of course, Fili simply smirked. Why bother with words why an expression said so much more?

The people of Ered Luin had been shocked and gossiped straight up until they had all set out for the Shire and the final member of their Company. Kili and Fili avoided them by staying with the Lady Dis, her husband, and their three half-siblings. It was…interesting. Vali was calm and sedate, matching Fili’s natural ease, and the siblings—Atla, Drott, and Egili—were unsure of how to deal with Fili and Kili. Kili was equally unsure how to deal with them.

Largely they left each other alone.

The journey itself was long and arduous. Many of the Company made no comment when Fili and Kili slept curled up together, or when Kili helped ground Fili when the wide open became too much. They all recognized the devotion One had to their One.

When they had gotten to Erebor, inside, after Bilbo had chased off Smaug, Fili fell to his knees.

“Fili?” Kili asked, falling next to him, arms around him.

Fili let his forehead rest against the beautifully worked stone walkway and cried. Thorin, startled as the rest of the Company, let him be.

“Erebor is so happy,” Fili finally managed to choke out. “So happy to see us. She’s been alone for so long, so very long."

Bofur knelt next to Fili and rubbed his back. “Aye, lad. But she won’t be alone again. Not when we all come home."

That was what this whole journey had been for, Kili knew, not just to reclaim their home but to Come Home.

And they were, he realized. He watched Thorin press his hand to the walls, to the way Balin was trying not to cry into his beard, and the awe on the faces of the others. They were Home.

Home.

And they would soak it in their blood to protect it from ever leaving their hands again.

=

Epilogue

Kili watched as the blond turned the crown over and over in his hands. He didn’t know what to think about it, that much was clear. The crown, the gold, was cursed.

“I can make something new,” Kili offered, coming up behind him.

Fili nodded absently, handing it off to him. “Erebor can show me where to take something pure."

“Bofur can help with that as well,” Kili said. “Everyone in the Company will."

“That’s what we need to be,” Fili said, reaching out to hold Kili’s hand. He tugged him in close for a sweet kiss. He leaned his forehead against Kili’s and breathed in the air Kili breathed out. They stood that way for a long moment before Fili pulled back. “We need to be one Company, all of us. Every dwarf in Erebor will need to be help with this. No one can shun their work and no one can shun our allies."

Kili smiled. “Tauriel will help, I’m sure. Bard will most certainly. Maybe even Thranduil."

Fili nodded. “Allies. Something Thorin lacked. But we won’t. We will take all the help we can get, no matter who offers it. We need to set up trade deals and, and…"

“First, I think, we need to look after ourselves,” Kili said gently.

Fili turned to press his face into Kili’s shoulder. “Don’t leave me,” he whispered.

“Never,” Kili said, kissed the crown of his head. “I fully expect a consort’s crown on my head."

Fili giggled, high and near hysterical, but he nuzzled in closer to Kili. “I love you."

“And I you, my King,” Kili said.


End file.
